Extinction (episode)
:You may be looking for the term extinction. Archer, Reed and Sato are threatened by a virus that mutates them into a primal lifeform. Summary Teaser In a jungle, space-suited aliens are chasing down a primal-like creature whom they promptly kill, with their flame throwers. Act One Captain Archer is able to discover, from the Xindi's stolen database, the last planetary stop of the destroyed Xindi ship. Upon arrival at the planet The ''Enterprise'' discovers a metallic signature on the planet and an away team is assembled to go down and investigate. The away team, consisting of Lieutenant Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato, Archer, and T'Pol, discovers a landing craft and some scorched corpses. Within mere moments Reed is infected with a virus and transformed into a primal-like creature. T'Pol discovers this and heads back to the landing craft only to discover that Archer is now also infected. After stunning Archer in a defensive maneuver, T'Pol (who seems unaffected by the virus) is attacked by Sato. T'Pol attempts to run away but falls and is rendered unconscious. Act Two The troop of new mutants carries T'Pol to a clearing and has a discussion about her in a strange language. T'Pol, in a highly agitated state for a Vulcan, convinces them to give her the universal translator. She makes little progress talking to them, but discovers they are looking for Urquat. Meanwhile, Trip Tucker has put together a rescue party despite Doctor Phlox's advice about visiting the planet. On the planet, the rescue team is able to stun Reed and take him back to the ship while T'Pol rejoins the Archer mutant. The doctor discovers he needs T'Pol's Vulcan DNA in order to synthesize a cure. At this point, Tucker is called to the bridge as two alien ships have just appeared at the planet. Upon communicating with the ships, Enterprise discovers it is in restricted space and that the aliens know they have an infected person on board and are preparing to board Enterprise. Act Three Tucker attempts to defuse the situation and has the alien visit the ship. With the visit it is revealed an ancient race, called the Loque'eque, created the virus to perpetuate their race as they could no longer propagate. The aliens (who were never named) intend to eliminate all infected victims as the virus spreads like wildfire and drives all who change into Loque'eque to find their home. On the planet it appears the Archer mutant discovers a lost underground city teeming with life but then wakes up from a dream. Then Archer, Sato, and T'Pol manage to get to the lost city, Urquat, only to discover it is dead and lifeless. Act Four Confused by the dead city, Archer assumes it was T'Pol's race that destroyed them, at which point they are discovered by the aliens searching to destroy them. In the ensuing melee, Archer manages to destroy the suit of one of the aliens, thereby infecting him. His comrades promptly "torch" him. The mutants make it outside of the caves and are surrounded by the aliens, but Tucker appears and rescues the mutants. They make it back to the ship, scramble out of orbit and are chased by the aliens. After a brief battle, the cured Sato and Archer appear on the bridge and the aliens accept the cure. :"Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've given Phlox's serum to the captain of the containment vessel. With any luck, they'll be able to use it to prevent future outbreaks. As for Malcolm, Hoshi, and me, it may be a few days before we feel fully Human again." Dr. Phlox wants to destroy the last of the mutagenic virus, thereby possibly eliminating the last vestiges of the Loque'eque. Archer doesn't want that to happen and orders the doctor to put the vial in stasis. Archer assumes that the unnamed aliens will destroy the last traces of the virus on the planet with their new cure. He reasons that soon the last trace of this civilization will be Dr. Phlox's sample. Memorable Quotes "You sure this is safe? I mean, has anyone ever tried it on a Human before?" "Not to my knowledge. The risk of paralysis is minimal." : - Tucker and T'Pol during a neuropressure session "You're saying these alien bio-signs could be our people?" "From what we've seen of the Expanse, it's a possibility we have to consider. The laws of biochemistry on this world may be just as unpredictable as the laws of physics." : - Tucker and Phlox "He didn't even recognize me." "Don't be offended. In his current condition, I doubt he'd recognize any of us." : - Tucker and Phlox on the transformed Reed "Your ship is in restricted space." "Sorry. It wasn't very well marked." : - Tret and Tucker "Your vessel is under quarantine. Prepare to be boarded." : - Tret, to Tucker "Have you got anything for my stomach? Chef's food isn't sitting too well." "Until your digestive tract is fully restored, you may want to avoid the mess hall." "What do you suggest I eat?" "You're welcome to some of the moth larvae I feed to my Pyrithian bat." : - Malcolm and Phlox Background Information * This episode saw the series' title change from Enterprise to Star Trek: Enterprise in the opening credits, though in the DVD and syndicated release of the series, "Star Trek" appears in the title of all season three episodes. * This episode was dedicated to the memory of Jerry Fleck, the show's first assistant director. This was the last episode on which he worked before dying in his sleep at the age of 55. * John Eaves notes in his blog that an earlier version of this episode's script called for a new Vulcan shuttle design, but was written out by the time it was filmed. He did however post his sketches of the unseen shuttle on his website. * According to Trekweb, LeVar Burton went to the producers and told them he was "ashamed" that he had directed this episode. * Ten years after this episode aired, Brannon Braga called "Extinction" "one of the singularly most embarrasing episodes of ''Star Trek I've ever been involved with." ("In a Time of War, Part Three", ENT Season 3 Blu-ray special features) * This episode shares similar plot elements to , where Geordi La Forge is transformed into another species in an extremely short timespan. * Two flame throwers used in this episode were auctioned off in the It's A Wrap! sale and auction. * This episode suggests that the ''Enterprise sickbay computers do not house a comprehensive database of the crew's DNA samples. Such databases were commonplace on later vessels. * Ensign Mayweather enjoys a brief period as ranking bridge officer on board Enterprise when all his seniors are off ship in the fourth act. * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay, including the boots of Brian J. Williams. Links and references Main cast *Scott Bakula as Captain Jonathan Archer *John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox *Jolene Blalock as Subcommander T'Pol *Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed *Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather *Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato *Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles "Trip" Tucker III Guest stars *Roger Cross as Tret *Daniel Dae Kim as Corporal Chang *Troy Mittleider as MACO T. Palmer Co-stars *Philip Boyd as a Com Officer *Brian J. Williams as Alien Decon Agent Uncredited co-stars *Craig Baxley, Jr. as Decon Agent #2 *Kiante Elam as a Xindi-Arboreal pilot *Glen Hambly as a operations division ensign *Jimmy Ortega as Decon Agent #3 *Keith Shindoll as Decon Agent #4 Stunt doubles *Diamond Farnsworth as stunt double for Scott Bakula *Dan McCann as stunt double for Scott Bakula *Gail Monian as stunt double for Linda Park *Marty Murray as stunt double for Dominic Keating *Boni Yanagisawa as stunt double for Jolene Blalock References 2090s; anti-virus; biochemistry; bio-hazard protocol; blood; Chef; chromophyllic plant species; command center; Delphic Expanse; DNA; Earth; ecosystem; equatorial islands; EV suit; digestive tract; Georgia; humanoid; K cell; Loque'eque; Loque'eque homeworld; moth; mutagenic virus; neural node; oxidation; peach; Pyrithian bat; quarantine; Shuttlepod 1; Shuttlepod 2; transporter; Tret's containment vessel; Tret's species; Urquat; Vulcan; Xindi-Arboreal; Xindi-Arboreal landing craft; Xindi database External link * Design sketches for the ships and locations seen in the episode at John Eaves Personal Blog |next= }} cs:Extinction de:Transformation es:Extinction fr:Extinction (épisode) ja:ENT:突然変異 nl:Extinction Category:ENT episodes